


Good Intentions

by psyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyn/pseuds/psyn
Summary: “Wonu, I..” he looked up at his friend not able to hold back his tears “..I think I need to break up with Jihoon.”“What? Why? You two are disgustingly in love with each other.”Soonyoung couldn't explain to anyone why he decided to break up with his long time boyfriend. He might break Jihoon but it was for the best, he had to set him free. Inspired by 'Lie Again'.





	Good Intentions

He had done his very best to avoid Jihoon at all costs for weeks now by making sure he left the apartment before Jihoon would wake up and not getting home until late at night. He made plans with his friends on his days off even when he knew his boyfriend was off too, chose to ignore Jihoon’s texts about grabbing dinner together or limiting his responses to 5 words or less. He was busy at work, he already had dinner, he made plans with Wonwoo, he needed to hit the gym, all of these excuses so he didn’t need to be in their shared apartment. If he was in the same room as Jihoon he made it a habit of picking fights, knowing perfectly which buttons to push the younger over the edge. It always ended with him leaving and crashing at Wonwoo’s apartment instead of returning home. 

Today was no different, he came here after work, not even bothering to ask if he could come over. He greeted the doorman with his trademark sunshine smile when the old man helped him hold the door when Soonyoung walked in with his suitcase and a bag of groceries. A bag filled with snacks and soft drinks, he had planned to stay in front of the tv until Wonwoo would get home from his shift at the hospital, which wouldn’t be for another 3 hours.  
  
His best friend barely bat an eye when he got home to find Soonyoung sprawled across his couch gaming as if they still shared an apartment like they did back in college, he just nudged him to move and grasped the second controller on the table. They gamed in silence but he noticed eyes glancing at him from time to time. He knew Wonwoo had sensed that something was wrong but his friend didn’t ask him about it until tonight. Wonwoo suddenly paused their game, throwing the controller carelessly on the seat next to him and looked at Soonyoung with concern in his eyes.  
  
“Soon, you know I don’t mind having you over but I couldn’t help but notice that you’re here a lot more often than you ever been lately. I would normally not ask but this is the third night this week you’re here. Is everything ok between you and Jihoon?” 

The blonde contemplated to either tell his best friend the truth or reply a lie but Wonwoo would only see right through any lie he tried to tell. The pair had been inseparable ever since Soonyoung’s family moved into the house next to Wonwoo’s. Their parents were more than overjoyed that the two boys had found each other and became close friends just like their kids. Their friendship blossomed from the age of 7, into the awkward phase of adolescence. Wonwoo was the first person Soonyoung came out to and his smart friend was also the one to give him the courage to tell his parents. 

They often laughed at the memory of a very nervous Soonyoung confessing to his best friend after a couple of beers during their first year of college. The latter helped him realize that the love Soonyoung felt wasn’t romantic love, they had even shared a kiss to prove that nothing would ever happen between them. The kiss was just two lips meeting with no sparks or passion. They had felt slightly embarrassed around each other the next morning but soon sorted things out and went back to the constantly bickering friends they always had been. 

If they really were meant to be, then Soonyoung felt like he wouldn't have had to face the dilemma that crowded his mind for the past few weeks. It would also have been a beautiful love story, two friends finding love through each other but Wonwoo wasn’t the least interested in guys so any fantasy of that was doomed from the get go. Wonwoo’s parents were very open minded people and had taught him from a young age that love wasn’t confined to gender, race or politics. That was probably why it was so easy for him to help Soonyoung during that time of confusion. The whole incident brought them closer together and that’s how they now, in their early years of adulthood, were as close as two brothers could be. 

“Wonu, I..” he looked up at his friend not able to hold back his tears “..I think I need to break up with Jihoon.”

“What? Why? You two are disgustingly in love with each other.”

Instead of telling a lie Wonwoo wouldn’t buy, he chose to tell him a modified version of the truth. No one but himself needed to know the real reason, he wouldn’t be able to go through with it if anyone else knew. “All we do is fight lately and I don’t want to start resenting him, or for him to resent me. It’s better we end things before things turn too sour.”

“Are you really sure?”

Soonyoung couldn’t bring himself to answer with words anymore and let his head drop in a nod. Wonwoo looked at him with saddened eyes and hugged his friend. “I’ll always support you in whatever you choose to do Soonie. It will be ok, I’ll be here for you through this too, same as always.”

Soonyoung hugged him back tightly and let himself get soothed by Wonwoo’s small pats on his head. Still he asked himself if things would really be ok. He didn’t know if it was doubt or his own heart trying to convince him to have a change of mind but he couldn’t allow himself to listen so he stayed in Wonwoo’s embrace. Neither of them paid any mind to Soonyoung’s flickering phone on the table, the same message popping up on the screen.

** _Incoming call _ **

** _Lee Jihoon_ **

* * *

He had time to think on his way home, of all the memories between them. Soonyoung still remember it as it was yesterday, that early October afternoon he had first met Jihoon. 

_ It was during his second year of college, the term had just begun less than a month earlier and he was going over to Jeonghan’s apartment building. The older promised him some notes from his roommate for the econ class Soonyoung struggled with. His group of friends had planned to go on a ski trip, but to be able to go he really needed that passing grade. Luckily for him, Jeonghan has convinced his roommate and what Soonyoung had suspected to also be his boyfriend, to let his dearest cousin borrow the notes from the class Seungcheol passed with ease the previous year. _

_ He texted Jeonghan that he was going head over about 20 minutes earlier but he never got a reply back which was odd since that man practically had his hand glued to his phone. Nevertheless he still went there as planned. The teal apartment complex looked as rugged as it always did, typical for student housing in their town. Soonyoung sprinted up the four flights of stairs and was met by the sight of an awkward looking figure standing right outside Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s apartment door. The boy looked young, maybe even a couple of years younger than himself, but he was pretty with his light brown hair and cute features and soft pink lips. _

_ “Eh hi?” The sound of the angel who had caught him staring at him brought Soonyoung back to reality. He shouldn’t have thought about the male in front of him like that, he wasn’t even sure if the guy was legal. _

_ “Erhm, sorry I didn’t expect anyone to be here. Why are you standing outside my cousin’s apartment?” _

_“Cousin?” the small male looked confused “OH! You’re Jeonghan’s cousin, he has mentioned you before. I’m Jihoon, Seungcheol’s friend.”_  
  
“Ah, hi I’m Soonyoung.” he made a quick mental note that if he was Seungcheol’s friend that would mean that they’re about the same age and he couldn’t fight the smile that curved his lips upwards. “But why are you standing out here instead of going in? Aren’t they home?” 

_ Soonyoung moved to pressed the bell but was stopped by Jihoon grabbing his hand “Don’t!! I heard sounds from inside before..just wait” Jihoon had a cute blush on his cheeks now and Soonyoung didn’t know Jihoon could get any cuter until it dawned on him what ‘sounds from inside’ meant and felt the warmth spreading in his own cheeks. _  
  
_ “So what do we do now?” _  
  
“I just arrived shortly before you so it might be a little while until they’re done with their..eh activities. Wanna go downstairs and grab a coffee while we wait?” Soonyoung nodded and followed the smaller, trying not to think about what activities his cousin was having behind that closed door. 

* * *

_ They had just made their orders found a table to sit at when Soonyoung’s phone chimed from an incoming text. _

_ **Jeonghannie hyung**: Soonie, sorry I’m not getting home for another 30 min, did you leave yet? Hyung will buy you dinner tonight, is it ok if Seungcheol and his friend join us? _

_ “So you’re meeting Seungcheol for dinner?” he asked showing Jihoon the text. Jihoon laughed and nodded as a response. He typed a quick reply back telling his hyung it was fine and for him to text him once he was home. _

_ “How long have you known Seungcheol and for how long has he and my cousin been, you know, involved?” _  
_  
_“I think they’ve been official since some time this summer? I’m not entirely sure, I think you’ve seen more of them than I have. I just transferred back home in May and it felt very new between them back then. Seungcheol used to be a very closeted gay, but with Jeonghan he’s very open so I’m glad that has changed while I was away. I’ve been studying music abroad since I graduated from high school last year, you see. And I’ve known him since I was born, our parents are best friends so we pretty much grew up together.”

_ “I see, to be honest I rarely meet them, I have too many hobbies to have time for my cousin. Trust me, he complains about that all the time. I just know they got really close really fast when they got assigned as roommates their first year. I just sensed that something was different this summer. Earlier this spring Jeonghan hyung was unusually grumpy and he turned really scary that one time I told him to bother Seungcheol instead of me. Then by summer he talked sweetly about Seungcheol again and had that weird loving look in his eyes.” _

_ “Hm, now that you mentioned it, Cheol was moody when I talked to him back in March or so. I was just really busy trying to settle things so I could move home and finish college here that I couldn’t talk to him for long.” _

_ Their conversation moved forward quickly and they continued to talk to each other, forgetting all about the couple until Sengcheol had called Jihoon asking him where he was and Soonyoung gotten the message from Jeonghan. The two of them decided it was best for them to go up separately to avoid any awkward situations with the pair above. They even greeted each other like they’ve just met and dinner went over smoothly. To Seungcheol and Jeonghan it came as a pleasant surprise how well the two younger got along and joked how they would become very good friends all four of them. _

* * *

_Soonyoung and Jihoon saw each other more and more as the cooler months approached them, with the same speed Soonyoung feelings for the younger also grew stronger. Jeonghan teased him quite a bit how he managed to make time to meet Jihoon but not his favorite cousin, hinting at a romantic development between the two, something Soonyoung had shut down even if his pounding heart told him otherwise. Jeonghan had just shrugged and casually revealed how Jihoon also was gay, IF he would change his mind. He only blushed at that relevation causing the older to laugh but he didn’t push it any further. By the time end of term came around he was positively certain he was indeed very much in love with Lee Jihoon. _

_ “Jihoon. Jihoon.” he poked the younger who was busy playing a mobile game. “Jihoonie~” he added when he was still getting ignored. _  
  
_ “Ah damn you Kwon, I was almost beating my high score!!!” pushing Soonyoung off the couch, the taller landed on the floor and a loud thud was heard in the small studio. “And I told you countless of times not to call me that.” _  
  
_ He rubbed his aching butt a little and looked at Jihoon with hurt puppy eyes and exclaimed loudly, “But you’re Jihoonie, pretty fairy Jihoonie!” _  
_  
_“Call me that one more time and I’ll never talk to you again.” earning himself a pout from Soonyoung which Jihoon blatantly ignored. “Anyway, what are you doing here? Thought you had an afternoon class?”

_ “It got cancelled. Wanna grab dinner tonight? Just the two of us?” _  
_  
_“Can’t, promised Cheol I’d meet him. He has been complaining that I don’t have time for him and that he wasn’t letting his best friend title to get stolen by you.” staring Soonyoung in the eyes. “You can probably tag along, Jeonghan will join us too but expect Cheol to be in his biggest whiny baby mood if you do.”

_ “It’s fine, I’ll let my cousin deal with him” he grinned. “Teach me play that game will you Jihoonie?” _

_ He heard a sigh and expected to get a no but was handed the phone. “Try not suck at this game too Soon.” he heard the younger tease but there was a warmth behind the words so he sent Jihoon a grin. _

_ Soonyoung wasn’t bad at gaming, he was just not that skilled when it came to the rhythm games Jihoon enjoyed and the younger wouldn’t let him live because of it. In the end he was gladly mocked by Jihoon if it meant that they could spend time together. At this point Jihoon could have handed him a ticking bomb and he’d gladly hold it for him. Soonyoung was whipped, yes he was inexcusably and irrefutably in love with Jihoon and he wondered if it wasn’t obvious to the people around them. _

_ He tried his best to focus on the game but it proved to be difficult with Jihoon sitting behind him and resting his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder. He groaned when he lost once again and raised his hand to throw the phone away. _  
_  
_“Hey hey hey, that’s my phone! It’s just a game Soon, relax!” Jihoon took the device from his raised hand and put it down carefully next to him. 

_ “Sorry I’m not an almighty gaming fairy like you” he huffed, feigning hurt. _  
_  
_“Why do you call me that?”

_ “Hm?” _

_“Fairy. You’ve been calling me a fairy ever since a while back now.”_

_ “Just because you are one, pretty little fairy Jihoonie” adding a shrug like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_ “I just have a feeling it’s something else behind it you’re not telling me.” His tone was now more serious and Soonyoung couldn’t understand where this conversation was going. “Is there?” _  
_  
_“No, why would it be? It’s just fun to see your reaction whenever I call you that, it’s quite adorable watching you become an angry little bee” trying to brush it off as casually as he could. 

_ Jihoon stood up and walked over to his desk and muttered “Fine, whatever. Don’t tell me, forget that I asked.” _  
_  
_“Hoonie, you’re not mad are you?” sensing that the younger was about to blow a fuse.

_ “Mad? Why would I? It’s not like I feel like my heart is about to burst whenever you call me something endearingly so I hide it by yelling at you instead. Because every time you call me fairy or Jihoonie I wish you would add a ‘my’ in front of it. I’m waiting for you to notice that I like you but you’re just playing with me, being flirty, calling me nicknames and constantly being in my space!” _

_ “Jihoon..I...” Soonyoung didn’t know how to respond, his brain unable to process everything. _

_ “Don’t. Just go Soonyoung.” Jihoon almost whispered, still refusing to look at him. _

_ “No.” _

_ “Soonyoung please, I can’t have you here right now. Please forget I said anything today. I’ll see you later ok?” _

_ “No, I won’t leave until you give me a chance to explain. I like you too Jihoon.” he walked up turning Jihoon around and his heart almost broke when he saw the other’s eyes brimming with tears. “I do all of that because I like you, and I fight myself not to accidentally slip and say ‘my fairy Jihoonie’ like I want to. I’m sorry I’m making you upset. I’m sorry love” _

_ “You’re so stupid. I’m so stupid. We’re both so stupid. Why didn’t we realize this a lot sooner? For how long?” _

_ “I guess since the day I first saw you?” Jihoon staring at him in awe “None if it matters, we know now so be mine? Be my fairy, Jihoonie?” _

_ The smaller hugged him tightly “I’ve been yours for a long time.” _  
_  
_Soonyoung only smiled at this and reached for his phone in his pocket and started pressing on it. 

_“What are you doing?”_

_ “This” Soonyoung showed him the screen and read ‘ _ ** _My fairy Jihoonie<3_ ** _ ’ under his contact. _

_ He felt a fist hitting him softly on the arm and he was sure he saw a blush before the younger buried his face in Soonyoung’s chest again. “You silly fool” _

_ “I’m your fool” _

_ Soonyoung heard a muffled chuckle but he didn’t respond, they stayed in each others embrace for a long moment, just breathing everything in. Seungcheol was to no one’s surprise grumpy when Jihoon dragged a very happy looking Soonyoung into the restaurant that same night. That quickly changed when they clasped hands on the table and revealed to the hyungs that they now were together. Jeonghan had squealed so loudly they had to apologize to the owner who hushed at them. Seungcheol told Soonyoung that it was his duty as the best friend to kill him if he ever hurt Jihoon. Jeonghan hit his boyfriend for threatening his cousin and Jihoon hugged Soonyoung protectively telling Seungcheol that that would never happen. _

His heart felt heavy thinking about the past, he never wanted to hurt Jihoon but he had to do it. Even if he would break Jihoon’s heart he had no choice but to let him go. Today, was it. This was the end of their love story. Soonyoung put his keys into the door and twisted the lock, taking a small breath before he opened the door. Time to face his worst fear, the fear of being the one to cause Jihoon pain. 

* * *

Jihoon looked up from the couch, his eyes tired as if hadn’t been sleeping. Soonyoung really hoped he hadn’t been up all night waiting for him to come home because that would make it so much harder than it already was. 

“Soonyoung, where have you been? I tried messaging you and call you but you weren’t picking up. I even tried Jeonghan when Wonwoo didn’t reply either. ”

Soonyoung kept digging his bag for his phone and widened at the amount of missed calls and messages in his notification center, from Jihoon, Jeonghan and even Seungcheol. He felt bad about being irresponsible, Jeonghannie hyung must have been worried sick too. No matter how upset he was last night he should have checked his phone. 

He wanted to apologize to Jihoon but that would do no good so he instead said “Does it matter?” 

“I waited up all night for you and you ask me if it matters where you were!? Are you kidding me right now?” Jihoon’s voice raised with every word.

“Let’s just break up” it was barely audible. 

“What did you say?”

“I said I think we should break up.” 

“I have barely seen you for weeks and now you come home just to tell me you want to break up!!! What the hell Soonyoung???”

“All we do is fight Jihoon, I’m tired and I know you are too, deep down you know you are.”

“All couples fight Soonyoung!! It’s not like we never moved past a fight before, why are you doing this?” by the end of that sentence volume of Jihoon’s voice had dropped significantly.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I know you’ve been complaining to Seungcheol about me, about us. Instead of us staying miserable like this, can’t we just let each other go? Please. 

“But I still love you..”

“..I don’t….”

“..what…?”

“I don’t think I love you anymore Jihoon...” his gaze flickered trying to look anywhere but at the person in front of him. 

Jihoon looked at him incredulously “You’re lying.” 

The taller male sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before looking the other man straight in the eyes with a cold determination. “No, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I’m not in love with you anymore. I’m sorry” 

The shocked man in front of him stared for a bit before turning his heel and left their shared apartment with quick angry steps. Soonyoung wanted to call after his love, to apologize and ask him to stay, but the only sound heard was the echo of the front door that got slammed shut. He couldn’t bring himself to subject to his weak heart and chase after the younger. As much as it hurt, he needed to stick with the plan. He shouldn’t be selfish and let his love hold Jihoon back any longer. Unbeknownst to Jihoon, Soonyoung was well aware that the composer had turned down a great opportunity to work with one of the top producers in the country. He had overheard that phone call one late night a few weeks ago, and it still broke his heart recalling that specific memory.

* * *

_ Soonyoung rolled over to hug his love but opened his eyes once he grasped nothing but a cold empty space next to him. Leaning his head against Jihoon’s still somewhat warm pillow and taking in the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo, he knew it couldn’t have been long since his boyfriend left their bed. Glancing at the clock which stated 3:19am he became more awake wondering where his lover had wandered off in the middle of the night. So he fought sleep and pulled away the soft grey blanket with a slight shiver as the airy coldness of the night hit his skin. It didn’t take long until he noticed the familiar back leaning on bars of the balcony and was about to call for his fairy when he heard that he was on the phone with someone. _

_ He must be talking to Seungcheol, that was the only one the younger turned to when there was something he couldn’t share with Soonyoung, often something regarding Soonyoung. Soonyoung felt a little hurt that it was once again something that bothered his love, something Jihoon couldn’t tell him. What was it that made them having the conversation at 3am? He stepped a bit closer to the balcony so he could hear Jihoon better as curiosity took over, knowing very well he shouldn’t eavesdrop on his boyfriend’s private conversation. Yet there he was, standing hidden in the dark and within earshot. _

_ “I can’t tell him that, you know I can’t. If I told him about the offer he’d drop everything to follow me to LA.” _

_ Jihoon was silent for some time and only nodding his head as he listened to what the person on the other side of the line said. _

_ “No cheol, you know I vowed never to do long distance again. It almost killed us when we lived apart during that year. I can’t..” _

_ Jihoon was obviously interrupted by his best friend and the only thing seen was the small figure slumping his shoulders in a sigh. _

_ “Leave him..?” _

_ Jihoon sounded confused but from his tone Soonyoung knew the younger was thinking about it. That was more than Soonyoung’s heart could take so he went back to bed trying to forget what he had heard. This was fruitless since he wasn’t able to fall asleep even when he felt a dip in the bed and a pair of arms around his waist some time later. He tried to stay as still as he could and only moved once he heard the deep breaths of a sleeping Jihoon next to him. He snaked his way out of the younger’s grasp and entered the shower where he let the hot water soothe his now shaking body and diluting the stream of tears pouring from his eyes. _

_ Ji wasn’t really going to leave him, was he? What was the offer they talked about? Did Jihoon get a job offer in LA? His head has been spinning for hours now, thinking about what he had overheard. He had stayed in the shower trying to calm himself for so long by the time he got out it was already 5:42am. He might as well head out early, Jihoon would ask a lot of questions if he saw Soonyoung’s puffy eyes. He couldn’t risk his love finding out about the shameful thing he did hours before and that in turn would also lead to an uncomfortable talk neither of them would be ready to have. He needed to find a solution on his own. _

He couldn’t stand the fact that he was the reason Jihoon turned down this offer only because that would mean for Jihoon to move to the states for an unforeseeable future. A future that now no longer would hold Soonyoung but it would be better this way, he shouldn’t stop his beloved from reaching his dreams no matter how much it hurt in this very moment. He could only hope Jihoon wouldn’t hate him too long for the hard choice he made today and for his fairy to spread his wings so he could soar highly amongst the stars. People do say that sometimes when you love someone, you don’t need to have them by your side but if, if they come back to you then you’re meant to be. Soonyoung hoped that one day, he’d could greet Jihoon with a smile again and the younger would return the smile too. That was the only comfort he could give himself. 

* * *

It hadn’t been long since Jihoon stormed out of the apartment before calls started to come in. He already knew who the caller must be and glanced at his phone to confirm his suspicions. As he chose not to pick up, the phone calls turned to messages.

**Jeonghannie hyung**: _ You broke up with Jihoon? Why? _

**Jeonghannie hyung**: _ It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me. I just wanted you to know Jihoon is here. Cheol is really furious with you so make sure you try to stay away from him at work tomorrow. _

_  
_ **Jeonghannie hyung**: _ Soonie, just know I don’t judge you. Whatever pushed you to this decision I’m sure you didn’t decide on it lightly. I’ll call you later when I’m at the gym. Tell me if you need me to come over. _

Soonyoung sent a quick reply that he was ok and that it’s better for Jeonghan to stay with Jihoon and Seungcheol. And that he was sorry. The next few days passed in a blur. Jihoon never came back home, at least not when Soonyoung was there. When he got home the following tuesday night he heard a sound from the bedroom and his heart skipped a bit thinking Jihoon had come back and he even considered leaving before he was spotted. However he was a bit disappointed to see Seungcheol coming their bedroom, only glaring at the blonde as a greeting. 

Knowing Seungcheol’s explosive personality, he waited for the older man to start yelling at him but when nothing but the silent glares came his way, he was certain Seungcheol must have promised Jihoon not to do anything. Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel his heart ache at this, even if they were broken up Jihoon still cared for his feelings and didn’t want him to get hurt. He felt sad but he couldn’t begin to regret things now. He didn’t know what to say to the dark haired friend so he just sat on the couch while the other packed the belongings of his love. After what felt like an eternity Seungcheol came out of the bedroom pulling a suitcase and his eyes still holding the same anger in them as he looked at Soonyoung who was going through some work documents.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this but he is leaving for LA next Friday, I still don’t understand how you could do this to him you asshole, but it might be the best thing you have ever done.”  
  
“So Jihoon chose to take the job offer, that’s good.” he answered flatly  
  
Seungcheol stopped dead in his tracks and Soonyoung can see a vein appear on the left side of his forehead as he realized what was revealed to him. “YOU KNEW???”

The blonde simply nodded.  
  
“Is that why you broke his heart? We thought you were cheating on him with Wonwoo.” spoke with voice a lot softer than before.

Another nod. “I would never cheat on him, especially not with Wonwoo. Just please don’t tell Jihoon any of this. He needs to go fulfill his dreams and I shouldn’t be the reason for him to stay. He will regret it and resent me for it later.”  
  
Seungcheol laughed loudly startling Soonyoung. “You’re an idiot Kwon Soonyoung but I agree with you. He really needs to do this for himself so I won’t say anything. For now.”

With that the older left Soonyoung to his thoughts again and sobs erupted in the room moments later. This was what he wanted for Jihoon but then why did it hurt so much? It was truly over now Soonyoung told himself, putting his head the tiger cushion Jihoon got him for their anniversary right before Christmas, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

He knew he shouldn’t have come out here but he couldn’t help it. He had to see him off so he knew for sure Jihoon really left for LA, that's how he ended up he asked Seungcheol at what time Jihoon’s flight was. The older was reluctant to tell him at first but gave in when Soonyoung promised not to show his face to Jihoon.

That’s how Soonyoung was now standing in a corner of the departure hall, watching Jihoon hug his mom goodbye. His love looked a lot skinnier than he had seen him last, that day of their break up, wasn’t he eating well? Was he sick? Every fiber of his being wanted to run up and hug the smaller male but he couldn’t let his emotions ruin everything now. 

“Go well and be happy Jihoon, find more happiness than what I can give you. I love you” he whispered to the figure walking through security. 

“If you love him, then why did you let him go?” 

Soonyoung got startled by the voice speaking to him and looked to his left to see Jeonghan looking at him with his arms folded together and a disapproving look on his face. He straightened himself and walked right past his pink haired cousin but Jeonghan wasn’t having it and grabbed Soonyoung by his arm. 

“No, you don’t get to run away anymore. I’ve been patient with you looking absolutely miserable for the past two weeks and this is it. You have a lot of explaining to do and you need to start explaining things now.”

* * *

5 months later 

He was meeting Jeonghan for dinner. The two cousins had barely had time to speak to each other for the past month or so, things have been hectic at the office and Soonyoung was trying out new things as an attempt to move forward from his old habits when he was dating Jihoon. Unfortunately that meant that he wasn't meeting Jeonghan as much as he used to.

“Hyung, over here” he waved happily at his cousin, thankfully without Seungcheol attached to his hip. Even if they had a mutual understanding regarding Jihoon, he and Seungcheol stayed uncomfortable around each other whenever they were forced to meet up. One thing that was the same about the cousins were their naturally bubbly personality, however today Jeonghan seemed to have no energy to greet Soonyoung with the same enthusiasm the younger had. Jeonghan walked over with tired steps. “How have you been? You look at little drained.”

“Long day at work, 2 kids got sick and it was chaos. We had trouble making sure the rest of the kids stayed away while we tried to get a hold of the parents. I hate flu season. Why did I choose to work with preschoolers?”

He could only laugh at Jeonghan’s misery and handed him the rest of the beer he had ordered while he waited, the content of the glass vanished seconds after it reached the older’s hand. Soonyoung caught the attention of the waiter and got them two more beers and a big pizza to share. Half way through the dinner and them catching up on life, Jeonghan suddenly gasped. Soonyoung could only look at him in confusion.

“Actually, other than wanting to check on how you’re doing lately. I wanted us to meet so I could tell you something.”

“Are you and Cheol finally tying the knot?” he teased a bit but quieted once he noticed the serious look in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Jihoon is back.”

“What? Why? What happened?”

“Apparently things weren’t working out the way he thought it would with the company so he decided to move back home. It did him some good though, Pledis was thrilled to have him back and gave him a senior position now. Are you okay Soonie?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m glad he’s doing better. He wanted that promotion before. Tell him I said hi if you have the chance.”  
  
“Now that he’s back, won’t you try to win him back? I hate to see the both of you alone over a misunderstanding. I don’t think he’s over you yet.”  
  
Soonyoung shook his head “I did too much damage already, it’s better this way. I hoped he would find someone to bring him happiness while he was exploring LA but he can still find someone here. It just doesn’t need to be me, besides I’ve meeting new people too. I met this really funny guy the other day. I’ll introduce you some time, I think you’d like Seokmin.” 

He hoped Jeonghan would drop the conversation if he talked more about Seokmin, who in reality had been funny but Soonyoung wasn’t interested in him. There was still that one person occupying his heart but he didn’t dare to say out loud. 

* * *

“Wonuuuu~ Buy me popcorn for the movie ok?” he glinged on the arm of his best friend looking extra cute as it was the case when he was asking for something.  
  
“Yeah, fine whatever Soonie. Now get off me, you’re wrinkling my shirt.”  
  
“Oooh you’re the best!! I love-” Soonyoung stopped mid-sentence when his eyes met the person who had observed them for a few moments. Jihoon. 

“Eh let me get the tickets and the snacks, see you at the movie hall in a bit Soon.” Wonwoo excused himself and let the two former lovers talk.  
  
“Hi Jihoon. I heard you were back. How are you?” trying to make this as less awkward as possible. 

“Yeah, Jeonghan told me you said hi. I’m ok, just trying to settle back in life. You and Wonwoo seem to be doing well.”

“Me and Wonwoo? Yeah, we’re good. Gonna catch the new Marvel movie in a bit.” Soonyoung knew what Jihoon was hinting at and decided not to correct him. They both needed time to move on. 

“That’s good, anyway I should get going. Have a good time at the movies with Wonwoo.” 

Jihoon started walking away when Soonyoung called after him “Jihoon?”

The younger crossed his legs as he spun around, in the very same cute manner he always had, and it was one of the quirks Soonyoung loved him for. “Hm?” 

“It was nice seeing you.” 

“Ah yeah me too.”

Soonyoung wondered if his broken heart would ever stop hurting, he knew one way to mend it was to go after Jihoon and a part of him really wanted to. He just didn’t have any right to do so after all the pain he had put Jihoon through. It’s still better if he let Jihoon move on with someone who would treat him better than Soonyoung had. He will let time heal his wounds. 

* * *

When the news about Wonwoo’s upcoming nuptials to his doctor girlfriend was spread in their small circle of friends, Soonyoung guessed it wouldn’t take long until a certain someone would be banging on his door. He was right because just 3 days later he had a fuming Jihoon on his doorstep. 

“You lied to me.”

“Hello to you too, Jihoon.” he moved towards the couch and looked at the guy still standing by the open door. “Are you going to scream at me from the doorway or are you going to come in?”

Jihoon huffed and made his way over to Soonyoung, closing the door with a slam. Jihoon hadn’t been here since their breakup. The brown haired male had let Seungcheol and Jeonghan move the rest of his personal belongings out of the apartment, and also let Soonyoung keep all of the furniture. The living room looked about the same way as it did before he left last year. Even the photo frames of them on various occasions throughout their relationship still stood by the tv as it always had, they were all the same. Pictures taken of two people in love, smiling brightly at the camera in every single one of them. 

“You still have those out?” 

“Never felt the need to put them away.”

They stared at each other for the longest of time, neither knowing what to say. 

“Didn’t you come over to yell at me? Well go ahead then. I know you want to.”

Jihoon shook his head. “Why? Soonyoung why did you do it? Both Seungcheol or Jeonghan told me go to talk to you and it was something off with them dodging my questions, so what have you been hiding from me?”

“I overheard you and Seungcheol talk about the job offer in LA that night. I’m not going to lie to you, that broke my heart so much that I couldn’t sleep the rest of the night. That’s also how I got the idea, you sounded like you were thinking about leaving me but didn’t know how so I made that decision easier for you..” 

“I guess you never heard me yelling at him for being an idiot for suggesting that bullshit then?”

“Oh..”  
  
“Oh? That’s all you can say? You eavesdropped on a private phone call, made this dumb ass decision to break my heart for my own good when it didn’t even help much. You even let me think you were cheating on me with Wonwoo!! AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OH????”

“I’m sorry, I really thought I’d did what was the best for you. You would resent me sooner or later if you let that opportunity go.”

“YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DECIDE THAT FOR ME. FOR US. YOU BROKE MY HEART SOONYOUNG. I WALKED AROUND FOR WEEKS! WEEKS QUESTIONING EVERYTHING! I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG FOR YOU TO SUDDENLY GROW COLD AND THEN YOU STARTED STAYING AT WONWOO’S ALL THE TIME. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK?”

Soonyoung started sobbing, letting every sad emotion he’d been holding inside him out all at once. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I let my own fears drive me to the wrong conclusions. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry for everything.”

Jihoon dropped down on the floor, back resting against the couch. His breaths heavy after his outburst and his fingers rubbing his temple. “I hated myself for still loving you, regardless of how much you broke my heart. I still missed you every day I was away, but I told myself to get over it when I saw you happy with Wonwoo 2 months ago.”

“Did you?” Soonyoung couldn’t help to sound a little hopeful, maybe they still had a chance if Jihoon didn’t let him go. 

“Do you really think I’d be here yelling at you if I did? Are you really that oblivious Soonyoung? Because if you are, then I-” 

Soonyoung didn’t let him finish that sentence and moved closer to Jihoon putting his hand softly on the younger’s arm letting it rest there as if he was asking him for permission to touch him. When Jihoon didn’t brush him off, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his beloved. To his surprise Jihoon turned around to hug him back. It’s been far too long since they’ve been in each other’s embrace and it felt right, just like home. 

“Don’t think I have forgiven you yet.” Jihoon sniffled and Soonyoung felt a warm trickle down his collarbone.

“I know.” his fingers brushing a brown lock away from Jihoon’s face and placed a small soft kiss on top of his head to soothe his love.

Over time he will make it all up to Jihoon, for the time they lost. They’ll be ok, his fairy returned to him after all. They learnt from their mistakes and now understand the value of communication. Soonyoung knew that no matter what problems they will face in the future, both he and Jihoon now had the tools to solve them together. He hugged his love tighter and didn’t intend to let him go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for this story after listening to 'Lie Again' and almost crying at how beautiful that song is. After a little push or two, I finished writing what was just a lingering thought in my head and I ended up writing a lot more than I thought I would. Anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you everyone who left kudos, I really appreciate it!


End file.
